


Retired

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Old Age, Retirement, countryside, possible asexual!lock?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both had always had a thirst for adventure, making the city seem like the perfect place for them. Constant hustle and bustle, people everywhere, and more crimes to investigate than one could ever possibly hope for. So when people learned that Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were going to live in the countryside, their only response was to stutter in confusion. Inspired by the preface to "His Last Bow".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retired

Both had always had a thirst for adventure, making the city seem like the perfect place for them. Constant hustle and bustle, people everywhere, and more crimes to investigate than one could ever possibly hope for. So when people learned that Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were going to live in the countryside, their only response was to stutter in confusion.

Well, yes. They had gotten older, but that had never slowed them down. Sherlock had still solved cases with the same speedy deductions, and John had still followed behind him, sharp as ever when it came to a gun. But all people need a change of pace eventually.

They’d bought a small house with a little patch of farmland, where Sherlock had experimented with a new hobby – agriculture. The garden was filled with a variety of crops – tomatoes, peppers, and anything else he decided would be interesting to grow. Simple biology, he’d told John. A new kind of challenge. He took to cooking as well – simple chemistry. And though John could barely stomach the dishes he came up with at first, eventually he got quite good at it and became the house chef.

He’d also taken up beekeeping. John hadn’t been so thrilled with it at first. The idea of having a bunch of bugs with stingers around didn’t seem so appealing, but after having fresh honey in his tea a few times, he didn’t complain.

As far as what John did, he read books, watched movies, helped Sherlock with the garden every so often, and kept up the blog. He filled it with adventures that he and Sherlock had gone on that he’d never bothered to write down before, reported on their not-so-exciting present (which, for some reason or another, people found interesting), and answered his readers’ questions. John had also begun editing his earlier blogs, trying to compile them into a series of books, though Sherlock thought it was a foolish idea. He claimed it romanticized his scientific approach to the cases.

He took in a few patients as well, using their house as a private practice of sorts. It was mostly just the elderly in the area complaining of aches and pains, or a kid who’d been out playing and needed a bandage, but he enjoyed it all the same.

The patient that took up most of his time, though, was Sherlock himself. He’d developed arthritis, though he hated to admit to any sort of pain. When it did get bad enough, he relied on John to help him – give him the right meds, give him a heating pad, come up with a diet that might help. Sometimes he’d wake up in pain, especially with his legs, and John would lie there and massage them, working out the knots until he was able to fall asleep again.

And yes. The two did sleep together, though it didn’t mean anything sexual. They simply lay in the same bed, close to each other, enjoying the warmth of the other’s body. The connection they shared wasn’t something they discussed. It was just something that existed. Something the neighbors gossiped about, something the more nosy readers asked about, and something their friends silently pondered. It wasn’t just friendship, but it wasn’t a typical established relationship. Possibly romantic, but neither would ever label it as such. They were simply happy that they were enjoying their retirement in each other’s company, away from the stresses of city living and peril of life-or-death situations. The last thing either had expected was to enjoy a quiet lifestyle, but neither could imagine moving back to a crowded city after experiencing this.


End file.
